legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act I, Episode 2: Missing in Action/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act I: Episode 2 of The Search for Rarity, Missing in Action. Characters Heroes Edit James "Mustang" McCracken David "Section" Mason Mikey Kudo Shoutmon Mako Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Thomas A. Merrick Sally Acorn Commander King Navy SEALs Marines Rarity (Dossier only) Villains Edit Dr. Robotnik (Sonic SATAM) Africa Militia Mentioned Characters Edit Rarity's parents Sweetie Belle John Price John "Soap" MacTavish Yuri Nikolai Waraabe Transcript (The episode starts off aboard the USS Valkyrie) Mikey: ''Commander on deck!'' (Section arrives) Section: ''Thank you, General Kudo. (to the operatives being briefed) Alright. I suppose you're all wonder why I called you all back here. As you all know, Rarity, one of our most prominent members, hasn't checked in or emailed us of her whereabouts and it's been 2 month since she was last here.'' Ben: ''So what? She could just be sick or something..'' Rook: ''That is not true, Ben. There are two witnesses to her disappearance, plus her parents and sister.'' Section: ''That's right, Rook. Our first is Princess Celestia herself. She said it felt like Rarity just disappeared off the face of the Earth, she couldn't find any sign of her. Our second is a fellow platoon leader who went to Rarity's store to see if she was still there, but was attacked instead.'' (Section activates the computer to connect to Commander King's com link) King: (Comms) We were trying to see if Rarity would be accounted for. Unfortunately, a number of hostiles shadowed us. Mako: ''Who was it, Commander?'' King: ''(Comms) 'We're trying to figure out if they're Nightmare Forces.'' (Section turns off the com link to Commander King) Mustang: ''If what King is says is true.......'' Section: ''Then we need to make sure we avoid another "Nightmare Rarity" situation. Mikey, Shoutmon, and Mako are going to Cheydinhal to make sure if it's the Nightmare Forces or not.'' Shoutmon: ''I just hope we're gonna be kicking some nightmare butt!'' Mikey: ''That depends on the situation.'' Section:'' True. (to Mustang, Merrick, Sally, and Rook) Merrick, Rook, and Sally, I'm sending you and Corporal McCracken to Sierra Leone. Our techs believe a militia shot down our ACS that has data on Ponyville two months prior.'' Merrick: ''Understood.'' Section:'' (to Mustang) McCracken, this mission will be stealth based. Detection WILL undermine our efforts. Get yourself suppressed Scout kit.'' Mustang:'' Is it hot?'' Section:'' Very. Militia will be swarming. It's also Coalition territory, so if you get caught, chances are you're gonna be executed.'' Mustang:'' Copy that.'' Section:'' You better ready up. You have 60 minutes before departure.'' Mustang:'' Understood'' (Mustang leaves with Merrick, Rook, and Sally to get ready for the mission) "Missing in Action" Sierra Leone, Africa Lance Corporal James McCracken/MUSTANG Task Force 142 August 18, 2013 (Two militiamen are walking with weapons in hand. Merrick and Mustang grabs them from behind and kills them) Merrick: ''Clear'' (Merrick signals Sally and Rook to come out. They step out) Mustang:'' Okay. What's the plan?'' Rook: ''Militiamen have taken our downed module to an abandoned factory. We need to recover it before they destroy it.'' Mustang:'' Okay. Got it.'' Sally:'' But first, we need to find out where it is.'' Mustang:'' I know where it is.'' Sally: ''How exactly?'' Mustang: ''I read about this specific place. Captains Price and MacTavish started their hunt for Vladimir Makarov along this river. The river leads to a village with a factory that was owned by Fregata Industries. They made nerve gas weaponry there.'' Merrick:'' That's why you're here kid. We could use your knowledge. '' Mustang: ''You guys would be lost if I didn't come. Now let's go get that ACS.'' Sally: ''And let's be quiet about it, too.'' (Mustang stops) Mustang: ''Say what?'' Merrick: ''We were given suppressed Scout kits for a reason, kid.'' Mustang:'' Ah. Yes.'' (The team enters the grass) Mustang:'' How many loops do we need to go through?'' Merrick: ''Well, saying that the PRF is all over this damn place, and it's also Coalition territory, I say too much.'' Mustang:'' Well someone has to do it.'' Merrick:'' Exactly'' (The team continues to crawl through the tall grass. Merrick stop the team) Merrick: Shit! Don't move! (an MG truck passes by) Merrick:'' Okay, Go!'' (The team steps out of the grass and onto the river. Merrick spots 2 militiamen) Merrick:'' Alright, Mustang. Let's take these guys out quietly.'' (Merrick and Mustang quietly approaches the 2 militiamen, kills them, and then hid their bodies in the river) Merrick:'' Okay, we're good.'' (Sally and Rook move out of the grass) Rook: ''So where is this factory that's suppose to be in this village?'' Mustang:'' It should be around this next curve in the river. It shouldn't be anymore........ What the fuck?'' Rook:'' What?'' Mustang: ''Get behind that rock. Now.'' (the team hides behind a rock) Sally: ''What's the prob....... I can't believe this!'' Section: ''(Comlink) I'm hearing commotion on the comms. What going on?'' Rook: ''James has spotted a group of militiamen in an open space right in front of us.'' Section: ''And the problem?'' Rook: ''They are executing civilians.'' (A militiaman executes a civilian) Merrick: ''Permission to engage?'' Section: ''Affirmative! Eliminate any threat before they cause anymore civilian casualties!'' (The team takes down all of the executioners and hid the bodies) Merrick:'' We're good.'' Mustang: ''Let's get out of here before things get really bad.'' (The proceeds to a nearby bridge) Sally: ''Hey Mustang, where have you read about this place?'' Mustang: ''I read it in Twilight's study. She wrote a book about what happened during World War III with Price's help.'' Sally: ''I can't believe I haven't read that.'' Mustang: ''it was a recent release. It's currently only found in Bowerstone bookstores. (Sees two militiamen on the bridge) Two tangos on that bridge over there. Their bodies with just fall back into the river. Switch 'em off?'' Merrick: ''Drop 'em'' (Merrick and Mustang kills the two militiamen with sniper rifles) Mustang: ''We're good. Okay. Next time we deal with these guys, it'll be in the village. The book also mentioned 2 Russians named Yuri and Nikolai. Nikolai was basically the chopper pilot. '' (The team arrives at the village entrance) Merrick:'' We're here. And I see the factory. Rook, Sally, you're with me. Mustang, provide over-watch.'' Mustang:'' My pleasure. I'll just use this tower as cover.'' (Mustang climbs the tower) Mustang: ''In position.'' Merrick: ''Alright, we're moving.'' (Merrick, Rook, and Sally move to the factory to find it empty) Rook:'' Clear.'' Merrick: ''Clear? There's nothing in..........'' (The team's comms to Mustang have been cut off) Mustang: ''Merrick. Merrick! Merrick, come in!!'' (Mustang goes down to the factory to investigate) Mustang: ''What happened, you guys?'' Merrick: ''Get out of here, Mustang! It's a trap!'' (Mustang is kicked to the ground and Dr. Robotnik, one of Sally's old enemies, appears) Mustang: ''Robotnik!'' Robotnik: ''Well. If it isn't Celestia's annoying little Task Force that was formed because of me. And you.... must be new.'' Merrick: ''God dammit, Robotnik! Leave Mustang out of this! This is between you and the A game!'' Robotnik: ''That's too bad. I'm afraid this newbie will have to suffer as much as you do.'' (Militiamen picks up the team as prisoners) Mustang: ''I thought Waraabe was in command of these guy.'' Robotnik: ''Waraabe is dead. He is also a coward. I can't wait to have you all roboticized. Take them away!!!'' (The Militia takes the team away leaving Mustang's comm behind) Section: ''(on the comm) Merrick, this is Commander David Mason! The Vault has been breached. I'm making my way there to see if Woods is okay. Merrick? Merrick?! Fuck!'' TO BE CONTINUED.....Category:Fire Rebellion StorylineCategory:The Search for RarityCategory:CoolautizCategory:Act I: Sierra LeoneCategory:African Militia/ACS ArcCategory:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts